Always Watching
by God Boy's Girl
Summary: He watched her from the day she arrived in Asgard, starting from the shadows. She was new to the kingdom, and took it in with nearly childish delight. He watched as she began to understand more and more about the castle, and the way it worked. He watched as her spirit began to sag, and he decided he could no longer just sit back and watch her suffer in silence.


_A/N:_ This was my entry for a Lokane Christmas exchange I entered. It's helped to get out of my depression a bit, so I should be back to my regular writing soon, and thus be able to update my other fanfictions. Thank you to everyone who has been patient and supportive of me.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, nor any characters herein. This is written for solely entertainment purposes.

* * *

He watched her from the shadows as she practically ran through the halls of Asgard on the day she arrived, her eyes glimmering with excitement as she took in the wonders of the kingdom. He pondered what it must be like to see it through virgin eyes.

He watched her with fascination the next day, when her face was decorated with exhaust lines, but her eyes remained bright and full of life. She obviously hadn't slept all night, but she continued to ask questions about things. About everything.

He answered her when she asked questions no one else could answer. It amused him.

He watched her as she was courted, and watched her on her wedding day only six months after her arrival. He didn't think it was a good idea, but he remained silent.

He watched her stand by her husband when their father retired his position, and Thor was eagerly crowned King of Asgard.

Odin was proud and relieved.

Asgard celebrated for days.

She smiled dutifully, while knowing echoed in her eyes.

He watched from a distance, wondering if she truly understood what this meant. He had a feeling that she did.

He watched as she stood by her husband in Court the first day he was officially in charge. He, himself, was supposed to be advising the new king, but he couldn't help but watch as she listened to everyone's story with genuine interest, a subtle frown adorning her face when Thor's response wasn't what she wanted it to be.

He wanted to know what her solution would have been. She would have made a great leader, he knew.

He watched her six months later when her eyes were glazed over in Court, her mind in a distant place. He wondered if it was in the present or the past.

He watched when she would walk in the direction of the Rainbow Bridge, longing in her eyes. He saw as she turned away, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall down her sunken cheeks.

He watched as she left the feast hall early on most nights to go stare up at the sky. He would sometimes join her, always in silence.

He remembered the first time they spoke alone after the wedding. She hadn't seen his approach, and he caught her crying before it was too late.

She tried to deny it, but she knew it was pointless. He pried it out of her in a way that only he could, and she told him how much she missed her home. That her husband had become too busy to spend a lot of time with her. She didn't resent him for it, she'd said.

He didn't believe her, and neither did she.

He watched as she avoided him for the next two weeks.

He watched as she grew more depressed, while Thor seemed to not take notice as she grew frailer. He didn't like it, and began finding excuses to be near her. She finally gave up trying to avoid him.

He watched as she began to grow more comfortable around him. She saw him less as Thor's creepy little brother, and more as someone who she could learn things from.

He smiled as he explained to her the differences between her science and his magic. She frowned in concentration as she tried to understand, but also as she began to point out the similarities. He was proud that she'd noticed, too.

She laughed the first time he embarrassed himself in front of her. It's what he got for trying to show off, she told him. He huffed as he brushed the soot off of his armor.

He smirked the first time he let her try on his helmet. He helped her back up once she'd managed to get it off of her head. It was heavier than it looked.

He caught her looking at him during Court one day. He wouldn't admit that it was because he was sneaking a glance at her, too.

He taught her some of the more pronounced constellations in the Asgardian sky, and she explained to him that Midgard had devices that allowed people to capture specific moments in time. She said it was a camera.

She was shocked to find a camera on her nightstand two days later, with a note to inform him whenever it needed to be charged. He was the first person she took a photo of, even if he didn't know it.

She'd catch herself looking at the photo on the DSLR whenever she got a chance. It was her secret, and she liked it that way.

He was nowhere to be found the day of her and Thor's wedding anniversary. She found out that he'd asked Thor for an extended leave. She didn't know why his absence hurt so much.

She was the first to greet him when he returned. He found out from Heimdall that she'd come and ask about him every day. He didn't know how to feel.

He taught her how to maneuver through the backways of the castle. She would sneak up on him sometimes when he was reading in the library. He never told her that he could always sense her before she arrived.

Her husband was glad to see that she was feeling better. When he saw her that was.

She approached him one day before Thor would be out on an embassy meeting. He accepted her proposal of visiting Midgard with her while her husband would be gone.

She was happier than he had ever seen her when she was introducing him to her old friends. They didn't like him at first, knowing what he'd done a few years ago. They changed their mind when he performed simple magic tricks for them, and they saw the smile and wonder on her face as she watched him, too.

He watched the tears roll down her cheeks when it was time to leave her best friend and father-like mentor. His heart ached for her in a way he didn't know was possible.

He watched as she returned to the castle, smiling at Thor and giving him a hug when she saw him. He didn't mention how dead her eyes looked.

He wrapped his arms around her when she came to him bawling. She missed the rain, she said. She missed everything. She felt trapped, and she was seeing less of Thor by the day. He was always busy.

He didn't resent his brother for being busy. He was king now, and understood that he was required to do a lot more, and have less time for goofing off. He just didn't like how it affected Jane, even if she did understand the reasoning.

He approached Thor one day and asked him to show Jane more of the land outside of the castle. He was told that there was too much work to be done, although he would have liked to. He told him to take Jane in his stead.

He didn't hesitate to take him up on the offer.

He noticed that the Asgardians weren't ignoring him as much as they once had. He heard the rumors that were beginning to spread. He wished they'd just pretend he didn't exist again.

He watched excitement light up her face when he told her they would be going out. She changed in a matter of moments and was ready to go. He smirked at her as they headed out.

He showed her different creatures that wouldn't be found on Midgard, and watched the wonder in her eyes when the animals would walk up to investigate her. She always looked to him to make sure it was okay before she tried to pet them. More often than not, they allowed her to.

He led her to a field where multiple kinds of flowers grew. She looked perfect standing among them. It was as if she were glowing, he thought.

He remembered her talking about the rain. He made it drizzle, and watched as she giggled and practically danced in the rain. She grabbed his hands and tried to get him to dance, too. By the time it was over, they were both soaked.

They relaxed in a small cave while he let it rain a little harder. She rested her head on his chest, eyes closed. He tried not to move in case she fell asleep.

He couldn't stop watching her as her breathing evened out and her features became peaceful. He found himself smiling a bit, examining her unabashedly now that she wouldn't notice. She really did look like she belonged on Asgard, but he knew her heart didn't.

Green eyes met brown orbs as she woke, and his breath caught in his throat. He didn't know when she'd woken, but she didn't look surprised. She smiled up at him, and he found himself unable to resist.

His eyes slid closed as he leaned down and kissed her. She felt guilty for a moment, but the thought vanished as soon as it arrived. It just felt _right_.

They vowed not to speak of it again, but it was more difficult to achieve than either of them thought. When they finally broke the silence about it to each other, they were nearly inseparable, except for when necessary.

He was only mildly surprised when she came to him, telling him that Thor had basically asked her for a divorce. Such things were very uncommon in Asgardian tradition, he knew, but Thor had told her that he wanted her to be happy. He had paid more attention than originally expected, and knew that she was suffering due to his lack of time and her lack of friends. Thor didn't seem to know anything about what else had happened.

He wasn't surprised later on when she told Thor about everything. He knew she was too good-hearted to keep it secret. He didn't expect his brother to approach him and thank him, though. Apparently he was grateful for the company he'd given his wife, and didn't resent him for what he'd done.

Thor offered him the best of wishes, and informed him that there would be no quarrel if he chose to pursue her. If he made her happy, that was all the blonde wanted. He nodded to his elder brother, confused by the bizarreness of it all.

She approached him later that day and was happy to throw herself into his arms. She had been told the same thing, and she smiled brighter than he had ever seen her.

The wedding was annulled in three days, and Thor still smiled at them both. He really did have a good heart, and someone was going to be able to love him the way he needed, she'd said. He knew she was sad for her ex, but she was also much happier.

She nearly cried the day that he approached her, asking her if she wanted to return to Midgard. There was no hesitation in her when she said yes, except to ask if it was okay. He smiled at her and said he'd already gotten permission. She practically vibrated with excitement, only to pause as she stared at him, asking what he would do.

She grabbed him and kissed him the moment he asked if she wanted him to come with her. It was a very obvious yes.

He watched her joyfully hug her friends when she first saw them again. Darcy grinned at their clothes, saying she looked forward to helping them get new ones. She wanted to see what he'd look like in normal attire.

He quickly grew used to their customs, but still agitated her when he would use his magic to make things easier on them instead of "doing it the Midgardian way".

She was worried someone would catch him. He wasn't.

He asked her to marry him after two years of being practically inseparable. She said yes without hesitation.

Loki watched as his fiancé walked down the aisle towards him, a brilliant smile on her face.

Jane's eyes sparkled up at her husband-to-be, seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes next to his adoration for her. It was something she loved about him.

With the exchange of their vows and a kiss, Loki and Jane promised themselves to each other. Thor stood by Loki as Sif stood by Jane, a ring on her finger as well. It had come as no surprise that both couples had ended up together.

Loki wrapped his arm around Jane, finally feeling like he belonged somewhere.

Jane rested her head against his shoulder, feeling like she'd found the missing star in her life's constellation.

* * *

 _A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
